Our Ninja Way
by squirrelluver2
Summary: The adventures of three teens that were banned from their clan due to their demons that dangerously lurk inside them. They are looking for the one person whom they need to kill to be worthy after all those years. After they catch him, what next?
1. Arrival

Kiri's P.O.V.

We walked to a gate to what appeared to be the village hidden in the leaves. My nose had led us there and we figured that that was were we would set our plan to capture the nine-tailed fox in action. I looked up at Han flying in the sky and noticed he seemed to sense it too. Biki next to me was aware of this quite awhile before the two of us had felt it, but now she seemed more jumpy than ever. I howled at the beautiful full moon and we transformed back into human. We camped in a forest right outside the gates, so we could plan and get prepared for our meeting with the Hokage. We decided that we would have to become ninja's in order to keep ourselves unnoticed.

Biki's P.O.V.

I fell asleep next to Kiri, but it took hours before we could actually get into a good sleep. I just had this feeling in my gut that signaled something was wrong or maybe it was saying that this was oh so right. I couldn't decide which so I kept my mouth shut.

The next morning I was woke up by the very annoyed Han. He was complaining about mosquitos or something like that. I didn't really care at the time what he was saying, I was too busy worrying about if our cover was blown. Kiri didn't seem too worry, though. She was skipping around singing some song as if it was just another day. She picked up her stuff and set it on her back all the while she was skipping and singing.

Kiri's P.O.V

I look over at Biki and notice how worried she looks. Personally, I didn't think that there was anything to be worried about, seeing as most poeple in this village were said to be complete idiots by all the other villages we visited. "Biki-chan!! Don't be so worried! This will be a piece of chocolate cake with icing on top!" I said trying to cheer her up. She looked at me and smiled, but I knew that it was as fake as we were going to be when we entered the village. "The last thing you need is more cake. Anymore sugar and we'll have to ducktape your mouth shut!" Han told me very rudely, I might add. "Hnn" I murmured.

Biki's P.O.V.

Great, those two are fighting, AGAIN! That's the last thing I need. I rolled my eyes. Normally, I would've loved to annoy Han with Kiri for the fun of it, but I was NOT in the mood. Kiri and Han knew it too.

We began to walk toward the large gate with the leaf sign on it. I sighed, that feeling was getting worse the closer we got. I looked up and saw the gate opening and as we walked in...

Rest in Chapter 2!


	2. Meet Naruto

Recap  
Biki's P.O.V.  
Great, those two are fighting, AGAIN! That's the last thing I need. I rolled my eyes. Normally, I would've loved to annoy Han with Kiri for the fun of it, but I was NOT in the mood. Kiri and Han knew it too.  
We began to walk toward the large gate with the leaf sign on it. I sighed, that feeling was getting worse the closer we got. I looked up and saw the gate opening and as we walked in...

Story Continues  
We saw a boy with blonde hair and an orange suit jump around apparently running from a boy with raven hair. "GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" The raven haired boy yelled. The raven haired boy was cute, but, not really my type. He reminded me of Han way too much. I looked to see Kiri smirk and she walked in. Han walked in behind her and the raven haired boy stopped and stared at us like we had crabs crawling out of our ears. 

Kiri's P.O.V.  
I looked to see that both boys had stopped and stared at us. My smirk grew larger and I looked at Han. He looked about as amused as I. "Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked me. I ran my eyes up and down his body looking into his soul. "Kirisame..." Han said and pointed to me. I nodded and pointed to Han and Biki, "Bikiana and Han." Naruto smiled and asked me if I like ramen. I stared at him and then walked around him. Biki and Han followed me and then, before I reached the raven haired kid, I turned around and looked at Naruto one last time. "Naruto is it?" I asked. He nodded and then smiled even larger, "Oh, and that's Sasuke! He's got quite an attitude so watch out for him!" Naruto looked so strangely hyper. "Naruto you baka!" Sasuke said, "Give me back my kunai!"  
Biki's P.O.V.  
Suddenly, I just couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing and Kiri and Han just stared at me. Kiri couldn't control herself either. She, too, laughed. hard. Han rolled his eyes and dragged us to the motel where we'd stay until we got a house after seeing the Hokage. I guess because it had already gotten so late we'd have to see him tomorrow. I stopped laughing and so did Kiri. Han sighed in relief and opened the door to see...

Story continues in chapter 3!


	3. Strange People

Recap

Biki's P.O.V.

Great, those two are fighting, AGAIN! That's the last thing I need. I rolled my eyes. Normally, I would've loved to annoy Han with Kiri for the fun of it, but I was NOT in the mood. Kiri and Han knew it too.  
We began to walk toward the large gate with the leaf sign on it. I sighed, that feeling was getting worse the closer we got. I looked up and saw the gate opening and as we walked in...

Story Continues

We saw a boy with blonde hair and an orange suit jump around apparently running from a boy with raven hair. "GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" The raven haired boy yelled. The raven haired boy was cute, but, not really my type. He reminded me of Han way too much. I looked to see Kiri smirk and she walked in. Han walked in behind her and the raven haired boy stopped and stared at us like we had crabs crawling out of our ears.

Kiri's P.O.V.

I looked to see that both boys had stopped and stared at us. My smirk grew larger and I looked at Han. He looked about as amused as I. "Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked me. I ran my eyes up and down his body looking into his soul. "Kirisame..." Han said and pointed to me. I nodded and pointed to Han and Biki, "Bikiana and Han." Naruto smiled and asked me if I like ramen. I stared at him and then walked around him. Biki and Han followed me and then, before I reached the raven haired kid, I turned around and looked at Naruto one last time. "Naruto is it?" I asked. He nodded and then smiled even larger, "Oh, and that's Sasuke! He's got quite an attitude so watch out for him!" Naruto looked so strangely hyper. "Naruto you baka!" Sasuke said, "Give me back my kunai!"

Biki's P.O.V.

Suddenly, I just couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing and Kiri and Han just stared at me. Kiri couldn't control herself either. She, too, laughed. hard. Han rolled his eyes and dragged us to the motel where we'd stay until we got a house after seeing the Hokage. I guess because it had already gotten so late we'd have to see him tomorrow. I stopped laughing and so did Kiri. Han sighed in relief and opened the door to see...

CLIFFHANGER!!!! 


	4. Crushes

Recap

Kiri's P.O.V.

As we started to walk toward the Hokages office I notice four strange characters walking there as well. There was a guy with a giant gourd and blood red hair, a girl with this giant fan thing, and a guy with a puppet on his back and face paint. The last guy looked like he was about to fall asleep. I wondered how so many odd people could be in the same village. I turned around a corner and ran right into...

Cliffhanger!

Story Continues

This weird boy with marks on his face and a dog in his hoodie. "Watch it kid!" I yelled annoyed. He pushed me on the floor and I wasn't too happy about that one bit. Biki hit me and whispered, "That was rude! Sheesh! It was part your fault!" She never talked to me that way before. I looked at her confused and that's when I noticed it, her face was completely red! "Biki, your blushing!" I whispered smiling. She hit me again and I finally stood up. I can't believe she had a crush on this fool already!

Biki's P.O.V.

I heard Kiri tell me I was blushing and I knew that I was busted. It's just that the kid was so cute! "Sorry, my sister is kinda rude, but once you get to know her she's okay!" I said trying to make him forget how rude she'd REALLY been. He nodded, "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru!" He pointed to the dog and I nodded back, "I'm Biki and this is Kiri and Han." Han and Kiri waved and that's when it happened. "Umm, Kiba..." Kiri said. My eyes looked at her curiously and she glanced over and smiled. Oh no, I thought in horror. She wasn't going to!!!!!!!!!! "Yes, Kiri?" He responded. Too late! She's going to say it now!!! "Do you have a girlfriend or anyone like that, because umm I know this person and she likes you. See, I've known her awhile and she told me that the moment she saw you she, well, sorta fell in love." My face dropped and I felt completely stupid. "Kiri, Biki, let's leave Kiba alone for now." Han saved me! I smiled and began to walk away. "Oh, and Kiri. Tell this girl that I think I like her too." Kiba looked right at me and I blushed. Kiri smiled and nodded.

Kiri's P.O.V.

I knew he liked her. It was obvious the way he looked at her and the way she looked back at him. I'm so good! I thought to myself. "KIRI!" Biki yelled at me. I barely managed to miss her tackle and ran all the way to the Hokage's office. We arrived out of breath and smiling. I had a feeling she'd forgive me and be happy that I did what I did. We walked in after catching or breath and saw the four strange characters from earlier sitting in the waiting room. Looking at them now, the red haired one looked evil, the girl looked like a b, the other guy had his hair looking like a giant pineapple, and the one with face paint looked quite cute. I must admit, I'm a sucker for romance, but I also am quite the party girl. Of course, only Biki knew about my little "problem" with liking the guys who touch alot. Anyways, the guy with the paint on his face smiled at me and looked up and down my body, raping me with his eyes. I smirked and said, "I'm Kiri, this is Han, and Biki. What about you guys." The blonde girl looked at me and replied, "I'm Temari, this is Shikamaru, our guide, the one who is abour ready to rape you is Kankuro, and this is Gaara." I nodded and turned back to looking at Kankuro. He smiled and looked deep into my eyes. My smirk stayed on until Biki whispered, "Payback time!" My eyes widened and I stared at her.

Biki's P.O.V.

"Payback time!" I whispered in Kiri's ear. She looked at me just as scared as I was when she talked to Kiba. "Hey Kankuro, what would you say if I told you I knew someone who liked you?" I said smirking at Kiri. She sat still, still in shock. Kankuro smirked and replied, "I have you tell that person that I like her too." Kiri's eyes widened farther than I thought was even humanly possible. I laughed and Temari just looked at me confused. "Did I miss something?" She asked. Shikamaru spoke up for the first time, "Troublesome. Don't you get anything? She's saying that Kiri likes Kankuro." Temari and Gaara's eyes widened. It was quite surprising to see that Gaara kid show emotion and the worst kind too, shock. Kiri's expression changed from an astounded look to her usual smirk. She turned her attention back to Kankuro who was smirking back. Suddenly, a voice called from the next room, "Imuya kids come on in!"

Story continues in next chapter!


	5. Hokage's Office

Recap

Biki's P.O.V.  
"Payback time!" I whispered in Kiri's ear. She looked at me just as scared as I was when she talked to Kiba. "Hey Kankuro, what would you say if I told you I knew someone who liked you?" I said smirking at Kiri. She sat still, still in shock. Kankuro smirked and replied, "I have you tell that person that I like her too." Kiri's eyes widened farther than I thought was even humanly possible. I laughed and Temari just looked at me confused. "Did I miss something?" She asked. Shikamaru spoke up for the first time, "Troublesome. Don't you get anything? She's saying that Kiri likes Kankuro." Temari and Gaara's eyes widened. It was quite surprising to see that Gaara kid show emotion and the worst kind too, shock. Kiri's expression changed from an astounded look to her usual smirk. She turned her attention back to Kankuro who was smirking back. Suddenly, a voice called from the next room, "Imuya kids come on in!"  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! 

Story Continues

Kiri's P.O.V.

I have to admit, I was quite worried if the Hokage could tell something was up or not, but I knew I had to keep my cool to conceal anything that could lead to suspicion. So, we entered the office to see a woman with blonde hair and a fairly large chest sitting at a desk. She pointed at the door and told us that we could go right in. I opened the door and saw an old man with the Hokage outfit standing in front of us. "Now, what is it that you need?" He asked.

FFW to after we leave

"Omgsh, I was so scared, but we did it!' I yelled. Biki and I high fived and skipped to the house we picked as our new home. Our sensai would be coming by tomorrow to introduce herself and get us started on our first day of training so we had to be up by 6 a.m. which wasn't such an unusual hour for us. So after getting our things and checking out of the hotel, me, Biki, and Han all walked to the house. Well, Han walked, me and Biki skipped. We sang the Wizard of Oz songs all the way there and I swear Han must've sighed and rolled his eyes at least fifty times! Sometimes I really wonder about him! Anyways, by this time it was 11 p.m. and the three of us decided to get some rest and especially me because since tomorrow was a full moon, I'd never be able to sleep. I crawled in my own, warm, comfortable, window side bed and felt the late breeze through my open window.

FFW an hour

Biki's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of hinges creaking. It was probably my shutters, but just to be cautious I got up anyway. As I went to sit up I noticed a figure below my window and it looked like a male. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and jump down out of my window. I was prepared to fight when I realized the person was Kiba. "K-kiba?" I stuttered. He nodded, "Sorry if I scared you. I wanted to talk, but I wasn't sure if you were awake." I just nodded and replied, "Well, I'm awake now. What is it?" He looked around nervously. "Is there a place where we can sit and talk?"

Kiri's P.O.V.

I was woken up by some strange noise coming from below my window. I lifted my head and saw Kiba and Biki talking. Suddenly, they jumped away into the garden and sat down. Hmmm, I thought, I wonder what they're talking about.

Sorry it was so short, but I have some big tests and I definetely need a cram session now and when I get to school. Wish me luck! Bye! Story continues in next chapter!


	6. Night of the First Full Moon

Recap

Kiri's P.O.V.

I was woken up by some strange noise coming from below my window. I lifted my head and saw Kiba and Biki talking. Suddenly, they jumped away into the garden and sat down. Hmmm, I thought, I wonder what they're talking about. 

Story Continues

Biki's P.O.V

"Umm, Kiba...What is it?" I barely managed to choke out. He was blushing as well as I and he picked up my hand. "Biki, will you...go out with me sometime?" My eyes widened. He pulled away, "Um, this is awkward. I guess you don't-" I cut him off, "Yes!" He smiled. "See you tomorrow night at 8 p.m. I'll pick you up here and wear something normal, not fancy." I nodded still blushing. He jumped away and I jumped into Kiri's open window and landed right on her with an oof. She groaned in agony as I got off her. "Guess what!" I yelled. She shook her head, "No, now go to bed!" I rolled my eyes and told her anyway. After I told her the story she exclaimed, "WHAT! YOU GOT A DATE WITH KIBA?!?!?!" I nodded. She was wide awake by now even though it was 12 a.m. Suddenly the door opened and a very cranky and half asleep Han walked through the door, "Where's the fire or mouse?" Kiri and I burst into laughter. He looked so ridculous with only pajama pants on and his haired flipped to the side.

Kiri's P.O.V.

"Han, go to bed." I told him. He just looked at me and nodded leaving Biki and I on the floor. We finally got up and I told her to get to bed because we still had to train and see our sensai and the last thing I needed was a team full of cranky people. So we headed off to bed, me still clutching my bruised stomach where Biki landed on me.

FFW to next day

I woke up and took a shower. When we had all finished getting ready and changing we waited for our sensai. At about 6:10 a.m. we heard someone knock on the door. I opened to see a women with pink hair standing before me smirking. "I guess this is one of my students?" She asked me. I nodded and looked to see Han and Biki coming to greet her. "Okay, well, today we are just going to introduce ourselves and have our actual training tomorrow, so let's go get ramen, my treat." The three of us nodded and shut our door behind us. The walk was fairly quiet with the few exceptions of little kids bumping into us and apologizing. Then we walked into the ramen shop.

Biki's P.O.V,

We walked into the ramen shop where Sasuke was watching Naruto gulp down another bowl of ramen. Next to them was a man reading a book I think had something about paradise on it and a girl with pink hair just a little darker than our sensai's, clutching to Sasuke. I nudged Kiri and pointed to Sasuke who was amusingly rolling his eyes. Kiri and I giggled. Han and our sensai rolled their eyes. "Okay," our sensai started, "My name is Liza Sato. I'd like to know everything about you guys, but we don't have time. So, I guess we'll just have to find out as we go along. I'll start by saying a few things and then you all do the same." I nodded and so did Han and my sister. Liza-sensai started up again as if she was waiting for our aprroval, " Okay, I hate annoying girls who giggle at guys they like, umm, I enjoy drinking, and my favorite color is silver. Now, you guys can say anything as long as you keep it short and sweet." Kiri said that she'd go first and I agreed to go second and Han last. "Okay, my name is Kiri Imuya and my sister is Biki next to me and Han is my cousin. We don't have any other family and my favorite color is white. My favorite animal is the wolf and I hate girls who cling to guys too much when it's obvious they don't like it." Liza-sensai nodded. I started my little about me, "I'm Biki Imuya and you know about Han and Kiri being my only relatives and I hate girls who scream at the smallest things like blood. My favorite animal is the cheetah and black and orange are my favorite colors." Liza-sensai added a few nods every few sentences and we continued. "I'm Han Imuya and I think it's too much trouble to tell you what those two already did. I hate anything that talks too much and giggles at everything. My favorite colors are brown and white and my favorite animal is the eagle." Liza-sensai laughed at the first sentence Han said, but Kiri and I didn't find that too amusing. By this time it had gotten late and we had some shopping to do so we said our goodbyes to Liza-sensai.

FFW to them arriving at home from shopping

Kiri's P.O.V.

We walked in the house and I left Han and Biki to take care of the groceies. As soon as they saw the full moon they'd realize why. It was like that every full moon; I'd go out on a roof or just out in a forest and stare and sometimes howl at the moon. I guess most people wouldn't understand because it's a wolf thing. Even before I knew I had demon I always liked the moon. It shined so beautifully in the Hidden Moon Village, not like here. There wasn't as clear of a sky here; it seemed as if the place was covered in clouds as the village hidden in the clouds is. It always sucked to be in a place with clouds, but I guess I had no choice. I was sitting on the roof when I saw a person walk over next to the house. As the person looked to see me I realized it was Kankuro. He appeared next to me and ask me what I was doing there. "It's a full moon. I'm always out on a full moon no matter what, you can always find me here on a night like this..." I replied. He nodded and sat down next to me as I continued, "It was so beautiful on nights like these back at my old village. I loved looking at the sky at night even when the moon wasn't full, but still, those are the best nights of all..." He noticed a hint of sadness in my eyes. I wasn't sad that I left the Hidden Moon Village, well, more of forced, but I did miss the wonders the place had at night. I suddenly felt a tear roll down my eyes and I went to wipe it away when more tears began to fall. Kankuro put his arm around me for comfort and I acccepted. I fell into his chest weeping now. I guess I did miss my village, even the ones that had hated me, I missed. I never really was one to hate people, I just hated that I loved them. It seemed hard to hate someone for me, even if someone tried to kill me, as long as they apologized I'd find myself forgiving them. That was my one weakness and now I felt so angry and sad, but for some reason, I felt scared. What if we didn't find the one with the nine-tailed fox demon? What then? Will I never see that beautiful night sky again? Will I never see all those people that I hate to love, but can't help but doing it anyways? Will I never be released from my sadness and be able to roam free without worrying as any wolf wants? I cried into Kankuro's chest and he brushed his hand through my hair.

Story continues in next chapter!


	7. Sakura and Ino

Recap

Kiri's P.O.V.

Kankuro put his arm around me for comfort and I acccepted. I fell into his chest weeping now. I guess I did miss my village, even the ones that had hated me, I missed. I never really was one to hate people, I just hated that I loved them. It seemed hard to hate someone for me, even if someone tried to kill me, as long as they apologized I'd find myself forgiving them. That was my one weakness and now I felt so angry and sad, but for some reason, I felt scared. What if we didn't find the one with the nine-tailed fox demon? What then? Will I never see that beautiful night sky again? Will I never see all those people that I hate to love, but can't help but doing it anyways? Will I never be released from my sadness and be able to roam free without worrying as any wolf wants? I cried into Kankuro's chest and he brushed his hand through my hair. 

Story Continues

Biki's P.O.V.

I walked out with Kiba and as I went to shut the door I thought I heard Kiri crying on the roof. I glanced up to, sure enough, see Kiri crying, but what surprised me the most was that she was crying into none other than Kankuro. I was shocked at first, but then I sighed in happiness. She might be sad, but think about how that will affect their relationship. Now I know it won't be purely physical. I started to walk toward Kiba when I looked at her confused. I hadn't realized it until now, she barely ever cried. The last time she cried was when she was 5 and found out why everyone hated us, we had demons. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I knew that that wasn't what she wanted, so I went with Kiba.

FFW to walking home

Kiba was walking me home when I saw that pink haired girl Sasuke was with fighting with a blonde haired girl. Sasuke was standing in the corner with Naruto as he rolled his eyes. Kiri would pay to see Sasuke more annoyed than ever. I smirked and Kiba looked at me confused. That's when he noticed the two fighting girls. He removed his arm from around me and said, "Wait here, I better stop this before it gets bad!" I nodded.I was thinking about Kiri now. I wondered if she was okay. "HEY! Will both of you stop fighting over Sasuke!" Kiba yelled at the girls. They both screamed no at him and then started to pout. I walked over to them and raised my eyebrows, "You guys are fighting over Sasuke?" They both glared at me and the blonde girl said, "What's it to you?" I laughed so hard that I almost fell over, but Kiba caught me. Soon, Naruto began to join in as well. Sasuke puffed and hopped away. I decided to introduce myself to these odd girls that Kiri was sure to get a kick out of. "I'm Biki, my sister and cousin just came here. We are ninja's here as of today." The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, but replied,"I'm Sakura, Sasuke's teamate. Naruto is with us too. Our sensai is Kakashi." I nodded as she pointed to Naruto and then she pointed to the blonde, "And this, is Ino-pig!" I was going to laugh, but thought against it. The girl looked too angry at me already and the last thing I needed was a fight especially if I can barely fight without my cheetah form. We promised each other not to tell anyone about or demons or past and to keep our reason for being here a secret. When we had to fight in the Chunnin exams, though, we'd wait until we knew we couldn't win to expose or demons and then, it would all be over. We'd have to grab the one with the nine-tailed fox and get out of there before anyone realized what was happening. Anyways, Ino and Sakura had started fighting again and Kiba was trying to break them up. I sighed. It was getting late and I wanted to get home so I told Kiba that I was going home because I needed to think. He told me he wanted to come with, but I wouldn't let him. Someone had to keep those two from killing each other and Naruto could barely stop laughing, let alone stop them. So, I left and walked home alone.

Kiri's P.O.V.

I lifted my head off of Kankuro's chest and looked into his eyes. I was done crying and he wiped away the last tears that were still falling from my cheeks. He held my face in his hand and looked deep back into my eyes. I slightly leaned forward as he did too. Our lips met and we shared a gentle and loving kiss. I smiled and he smiled back. No words were needed for each of us to know what was next. No, we didn't have sex or have it go any further, but we did jump in my window. I sat on my bed, I was so tired. Kankuro was about to leave when I ask him, "Kankuro, will you sleep with me tonight? I just don't feel right being alone now." He nodded and put his puppet down. I layed next to the wall and there was enough room for Kankuro to lay down. When he layed down he looked at me and I looked back. I ended up falling asleep in his arms with my window open and the full moon shining down on us.

Han's P.O.V.

Biki had just walked in when I heard Kiri finally come in from the roof. That wolf sure did like the full moon. I sighed. "What?" Biki asked me. "Nothing, I just was wondering what Kiri was doing out there so long. She just came in you know," I replied. She nodded, "I'm going to go check on Kiri." I had no idea what she meant so I asked her. She shook her head and made me promise not to say anything. I agreed, a little annoyed by her hesitiancy to tell me. "Well, she was crying when I left, but Kankuro was with her. I wanna make sure she was okay." I nodded, I guess it was one of those girl things or maybe a sister thing. I didn't know. I just hoped Kiri was okay.

Biki's P.O.V.

I looked in Kiri's room to see her sleeping in Kankuro's arms and to my happiness, they were fully dressed. I leaned my head against the wall and watched as they slept. I heard Han come up the stairs and before he could speak I shushed him and waved him over. He looked in Kiri's room and I saw a smile that I hadn't seen in quite awhile. I guess we all have something that we haven't done in awhile. I closed the door and walked to bed. I felt peaceful now and I was in love with Kiba. I felt so happy. Everything was going right, for now.

Story Continues Soon!


	8. Five Years Past

Recap  
Biki's P.O.V.  
I looked in Kiri's room to see her sleeping in Kankuro's arms and to my happiness, they were fully dressed. I leaned my head against the wall and watched as they slept. I heard Han come up the stairs and before he could speak I shushed him and waved him over. He looked in Kiri's room and I saw a smile that I hadn't seen in quite awhile. I guess we all have something that we haven't done in awhile. I closed the door and walked to bed. I felt peaceful now and I was in love with Kiba. I felt so happy. Everything was going right, for now.  
Story continues  
Kiri's P.O.V.  
I woke up in Kankuro's arms. I lifted my head from his chest and saw he was awake. I smiled and he smiled back I was so happy things turned out the way they did. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, so I closed my eyes. He shook his head, "You have training in an hour, so you HAVE to get up. Me, on the other hand-" I laughed, "Have to get up too." He rolled his eyes. That's when I felt Biki's presence outside of the door. "Hn, can't I get any privacy?" I responded to nothing. She laughed from the other side of the door, "Nope, just making sure you two love birds were up that's all." I smirked. "Kankuro, you need to leave now." He looked at me surprised and I just laughed, "I'm changing stupid." He blushed and I giggled more. He walked out the door and I started to hum my favorite song by Rihanna called Cry.

After I got dressed, I went to pull my hair up into two small pigtails that started where my head and neck connect when Biki walked in. "Mmhhhmm," she said grinning. I laughed, "So, where'd he go now?" She shook her head and told me he'd gone home and that he told her to tell me that we'd see each other again. I sighed, I really wanted to see him now! "It's okay, but we have training so perk up! We have to show Liza-sensai what we can do!" I nodded, at least he said we'd see each other again. 

FFW to after training  
Biki's P.O.V.  
Suddenly, I sensed something. I was that same feeling I had when we arrived at Konoha. I looked at Kiri who had her head up in the air. She looked at Han and then at me and then nodded. We started to walk down the street where it seemed to be coming from. The street led us to an open field and then past the field was a forest where we saw Naruto training. His chakra felt different than it usually did and that's when I realized that the chakra wasn't his. "What's wrong Biki? Is it Naruto? Is he the one we have to kill?"I shook my head and then nodded, "Yes, it is! We have to go now! We might be able to get him now and then we'll be free!" Kiri nodded and started to run toward Naruto with the two of us not far behind.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
I just wanted to see how strong Naruto was and for some reason I felt guilty. I tried to shake it off, but it was no use. Suddenly, I saw that Biki girl, Kiri, and Han jump in front of Naruto. I was very confused now, I mean, what were they doing here? "Get out my way you guys! I'm trying to train!" I heard Naruto yell. Kiri shook her head and smirked, "You've been hiding something from us Naruto." He looked as confused as I felt. Was was going on here? "What are you talking about, Kiri?" Naruto asked. I wanted to know the answer as well. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, have the nine-tailed demon fox inside you?" Naruto nodded and looked quite scared for some reason. I guess if I was Naruto I would be scared as well. I've never seen these three fight before and for a second, I was almost eager to see them fight. Then I quickly dispersed the thought, Naruto, there is something wrong.

Naruto's P.O.V.  
Kiri laughed and said,"Finally, we found you." Her face became cold and I wondered what was going to happen next and what was she talking aboout. Suddenly, I looked up to hear a howl and Kiri transformed into a demon wolf. I jumped back; no one had ever used this technique before. Or at least from what I know. She jumped on me and bit a chunk out of my arm. I screamed in terror and pain. What was happening? Han transformed into an eagle and Biki a cheetah. They both jumped at me and all I could feel was numbess and that's when everything went black.

FFW  
Naruto's P.O.V. still  
I woke up to a bright light and a woman whom I didn't know staring at me. I jumped, but then noticed how beautiful she was. "Wow," I barely managed to say. She smiled at me and said, "I'm sure you are wondering what happened and where you are, but mostly who I am, right?" I nodded. Her smile made me feel calmer than I've ever felt. "Well," she started off, "I am Biki and Kiri's mother as well as Han's aunt. You see, many years ago I died from the flu. My daughters were only 6 at the time. Anyways, right now I'm here to help you. You see, my daughters want to go back so badly, they'd even kill a friend." I was so confused by now and she saw. "My name is Lera Imuya. My daughters and nephew are not what they seem. Our clan banished them for they were part demons, my husband was a demon and I'm human , making them half demons. Kiri the wolf, Biki the cheetah, and Han was the eagle. Han became the eagle when an eagle demon entered his body the night he turned 3 and refused to leave. After a long time the two merged to form the Han you see today. When the three were banned, they were told one thing, 'Kill the one with the nine-tailed demon fox and we shall accept you back into the Hidden Moon Village.' Of course, the three asked no questions and began looking for this person, you. They don't know what is right and what is wrong at this point. Kiri misses the moon and her family that she would do anything. Biki wants to finally be able to live her life without worry, sadness, and death. Han, well, Han just wants to be able to do what he wishes and stray anywhere he pleases again. They all have reasons for wanting you dead, but you must make them understand what is right and wrong, or else, they will kill you and when your demon gets in the hands of our clan, they will take over. This is a fact that none of those three know. Please, Naruto, you must help me and yourself." I nodded. That was alot of information to take in, but I think I understood it. If their clan wasn't going to try and take over, then maybe I would've considered letting them kill me, but... I sighed and told her that I'd do what I could.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
When I saw Kiri in her wolf form I jumped as did Naruto. What were these things? Then before long, Naruto was knocked out. I knew he was hopless, but I couldn't let them take him. Even if I did think he was an annoying little brat, he was still my teammate. I didn't know anything about the way they battled so I thought it best to get help from the shinobi's and sensai's. Surely, Liza would know something about their moves. I jumped to Konoha and saw Kakashi-sensai. I told him what happened and he alerted the Hokage who told me, Sakura, Kakashi-sensai, and Liza, who was genuinely confused, out to get them and bring them to him. He and Lady Tsundae were going to need them. 


	9. Blood, Tears, and a Fallen Angel

Recap

Kiri's P.O.V.  
I walked toward Naruto with tears in my eyes. Soon, they were streaming down my face. He looked at me confused, "I know your supposed to be my captor and all and that I really shouldn't care, but, what's wrong?" I laughed slightly under my weeps. I looked at Naruto and said, "Wanna know what happened that made it my main priority (sp?) to kill you? What happened on this night five years ago?" He nodded and I wiped my tears and sat down next to him. He was tied to a bed on his back. I loosened his straps just enough to let him breathe easier and move slightly, but not enough for him to be able to try something. Then I began my story.

Story Continues

"I was just seven then. The rain poured down as I walked into my father's room. I was summoned there by him and he called me over. My mother had already died by then and it was just the two of us in the house. Down the street was the family estate and everyone in my clan either lived there or on the street. Well, when I walked up to him I could just smell the alcohol on his breath. He was always drunk, ever since mom died." I paused there and wiped away the tears that had recently fallen. I looked at Naruto and his eyes appeared sad with sympathy. I couldn't look at them anymore so I turned my head. A few more tears began to fall and he closed his eyes. "Tell me the rest, what happened next?" I nodded and continued, still not looking in his eyes, "He...touched me in...anyway possible. I was so frightened and he backed me into the wall. The lightning brightened up the dark room and I could see his intoxicated grin. I screamed and the next thing I know he was on top of me...he...raped me." Naruto's eyes widened and was about to try and comfort me, but I stopped him. "That isn't all," I started, "After he...did it, I was scared and began to scream and cry. He began to hit me, but I just cried harder. I began to bleed profusely and then I started to just get angry. My eyes started to burn and I turned into my wolf form. That was the night I killed my father and found out I was a half demon. I ran outside in the pouring rain and ran all the way to the main estate where Biki was having a sleep over with our cousin. I was covered in blood and crying. The head of the family kept it a secret and only the four of us know about it. We disposed of the body and ever since this date has been on a new moon, just like that night. I assume that you understand that the wolf prefers the full moon to the new moon?" Naruto nodded showing that he understood. I continued on,"Well, that's what makes this night even worse. But, the reason that it was so hard when I was banished was because the head of the family, Ishi, was like my best friend. I looked up him and cared about him very much, but, everyone in my family was getting so angry with him that he thought it would just be better for the three of us to leave. We were suppose to prove our worth by killing you."

Naruto's P.O.V.

Now I understood why they wanted to kill me, but... Suddenly, Kiri bent over and collapsed ontop of me crying. I wanted to hold her,but I was still strapped in. "Kiri..." I turned to see Biki and Han in the doorway. "I don't wanna go back you guys..." Kiri said to them. They both nodded and replied, "Neither do we." Kiri unstrapped me and as soon as I was loose she held pressed herself against my chest and began crying again. I wrapped my arm around her and Biki and Han came over to her. Kiri looked at them with pain filled eyes and Biki helped her up. They turned and looked at me and then disappeared before my eyes. That was when I heard Sakura yell my name. I ran to her and she started to freak when she saw my wound. She asked me what had happened, but I just shook my head. I think that's something that needed to be kept a secret. I look back at the tent and then back at my friends and smile. I felt really sad inside, but I didn't know if I should. I sighed and headed toward Konoha with everyone at my side. After awhile they noticed that I really didn't wanna talk about and left me alone.

Kiri's P.O.V.

We went to Suna by my request. Tonight I wanted to see Kankuro and so when we arrived, I went in and saw him. I told him that I might leave Konoha, but I wasn't sure. I was tempted to tell him why, but I couldn't. It still hurt too much. I walked back to where I'd left Biki and Han and told them that we would go back to Konoha, but we might be killed. The two nodded and we walked to what we thought to be our graves. Silent tears fell onto the cold, distant grass. No stars twinkled and not a cricket curped. Rain began to fall and it felt just like that night. I held back most of my tears, but a few did slip. Suddenly, I felt weak and tired. I fell and cried toward the sky. That's when the black sky turned into just darkness. A light shown in the distance and I crawled for it. My mother stood above me and she lifted me up. She placed her hand on my cheek and said, "My beautiful child, you hurt so much. You will never be able to live your life the way it was. Everyday will feel hopless and the dark sadness in your heart will grow. Tell me, my sweet Kirisame, my lovely foggy rain child, do you still wish to live?" I shook my head, there was nothing left for me. A beautiful light took hold of me and I smiled. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Biki's P.O.V.

Suddenly, Kiri fell and I ran over to her. She was unconcious and barely breathing. I screamed her name, but she didn't seem to hear me. Kiri was fading away again and there was nothing I could do. I cried into her now lifeless body. "Kiri, please, why?" Han whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "She's gone, there is nothing more left for anyone to do,"Kakashi-sensai walked over to us with Naruto by his side. "Leave us alone! Why can't you let us cry and mourn in peace?!?!" I shouted at him. He shook his head, "We do not wish to harm you. Naruto convinced us otherwise." I looked at Naruto who was looking at Kiri with tears in his eyes. I never thought I'd see the day when someone like Naruto would cry, but, he was.

FFW 10 years

I walked out the door to my bedroom to see Kiba feeding Lila. Akamaru was at my feet barking for attention. I bent down and petted him. I sighed and kissed Kiba on the lips. I wanted to cry, but I knew that that wasn't what Kiri would have wanted. She always hated to see people cry, as a matter of fact, she hated crying herself. Kiri hated any kind of sadness, yet she was forced to endure through so much. So much, that it finally killed her. A tear began to form, but I quickly brushed it away. I started walking toward Kiri's grave in the woods, the same place she died. I still couldn't believe it had been ten years, but it had. I met up with Kankuro and Han and we walked over to my sister's grave. Kankuro and Han started to talk about how Kiri was like, but I just stepped back and sat under a tree. I looked in the sky and I could've sworn I saw two beautiful angels looking back at me. I smiled and whispered, "Kirisame Imuya, you are so strange sometimes." A single happy tear fled from my eyes. From the sky I felt one drop of rain and then the sun rised above the clouds as if Kiri had, too, shed a happy tear. There wasn't a new moon tonight.

OH! THE STORY HASN'T ENDED!


	10. There's No Way

Biki's P.O.V.

I walked toward the door and took Lila to the baby-sitters. We would be gone for a month and she had to be taken care of. Kiba was allowed to go on missions with Han and I especially since Liza-sensai had another mission. Our mission was to "take care of" a problem girl seen outside the village. She had gone from there to the Hidden Mist Village looking for her sister. I had a feeling that the girl was probably just some crazy, but the Hokage said that there were reports of her being dangerous. She was supposed to be covered in dirt, blood, and scratches which really sounded weird. I wondered how she had gotten that way, but it really didn't matter, she was the enemy. I grabbed my stuff and kissed Lila goodbye. I walked out the door of the babysitters and headed to where Kiba was standing. "Okay, let's go." Kiba nodded and we started to walk out of the village.

FFW

We walked to the spot where the mysterious girl first was seen. It looked oddly familiar. That wasn't the strangest part though. The strangest part was that there was a hole in the ground just big enough for a small body to get through. There wasn't an entrance and there was no one down there. So, did that mean she...came from...the ground? I was very confused by now and looked at Kiba and Akamaru. They both looked as confused as I felt and then Akamaru started to bark. Kiba responded, "What...Akamaru barks...No Way!" He looked at me in a way I'd never seen him look. "Biki..."He started. Then it all hit me. This was the place where Kiri was buried! I shook my head in disbelief. I knew that what I was thinking was impossible. Anyways, I didn't recognize this place before because we stopped coming years before, because the Hokage thought it was best. She thought it brought back too many bad memories and I guess that was true. I looked at Kiba and shook my head again, "No, Kiba I'm sure she was dead. There is no way this could be Kiri."

Kiba nodded, "You're right. Sorry I even thought such a horrible thing." I nodded my head to show it was alright. "Now let's wait for Han he said he'd meet us here."


	11. A Bloody Return

Recap

I looked at Kiba and shook my head again, "No, Kiba I'm sure she was dead. There is no way this could be Kiri."  
Kiba nodded, "You're right. Sorry I even thought such a horrible thing." I nodded my head to show it was alright. "Now let's wait for Han he said he'd meet us here."

Story Continues

Biki's P.O.V.

Han arrived at about 10 p.m. To my surprise, he had Kankuro with him. I looked at him confused, "Why is he...?" Han looked up at me and replied, "He was in town so I figured I might as well bring him along since he was complaining how bored he was. Not to mention there is no way I'm spending a month searching for a girl with you two love birds." I rolled my eyes in distaste. He was such a, well as Shikamaru would say, a drag. "Ok, since we lost so much time waiting for you, we have to at least start on the road there." Kiba and Kankuro nodded and Han just rolled his eyes. I sighed and waved them to the direction of where we were headed.

FFW

I heard Kankuro ask Kiba if he recognized the place we were just at and he nodded and whispered back. I was positive they were talking about Kiri, but I just ignored it and we kept running until about 1 a.m. when we stopped for the night. We were only about an hour away, but if we encountered the girl while we were this tired, there was no way we could take her. We made camp and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

FFw an hour

I awoke to the sound of Kiba's voice. He was calling me with a distressed look on his face. "What?" I asked him. He pointed to a shadow outside our tent over in the bushes. My eyes widened, it had to be that girl! I got out a kunai and threw it in her direction. She dodged it with ease and jumped right in front of me. She seemed to be floating above me, but I knew it was just a jutsu.

She dropped down and looked at me confused. "Why? Why did you bury me alive?" She asked. I shook my head, "I-I don't...kn-n-now what y-y-you mean." She grabbed me by the collar and held me in the air. Tears began to run down her eyes, "Biki, you buried your own sister alive." I screamed. This wasn't Kiri, it's impossible! How could she have been alive after spending twelve years in a coffin with no food or drink? She smirked and started to laugh, "You thought I was dead? No. Mother asked me to go with her and at first I said yes, but when she grabbed my hand I changed my mind. I was in a coma for all those years. Then, I spent the last two gnawing my way out. Eventually, I would become hungry and I'd eat a small piece of my skin." She started to laugh and wiped away the tears with her free hand. She threw me on the ground and spit blood. "Don't you know yet? I had to come back. If I didn't, you'd be dead soon."

More coming soon!


	12. The Truth is Told

Recap  
She started to laugh and wiped away the tears with her free hand. She threw me on the ground and spit blood. "Don't you know yet? I had to come back. If I didn't, you'd be dead soon."  
Story Continues  
Kiri's P.O.V.  
I threw Biki on the ground and told her that she would be dead soon. She looked at me amazed. Didn't she get it yet? She was as annoying and stubborn as ever. "Fine, you want proof I am who I say I am? When we were ten we walked into a village and pulled pranks on everyone in sight. When we were eight we were celebrating your birthday with mud pies and made Han eat them." Biki nodded and stood up. I saw tears form in her eyes and she went to hug me, but I pushed her away. "Kiri, what has happened to you?" I laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Han grabbed my arm and I threw him against the trees. That's when I completely blacked out. My last thoughts were, great, now they are going to get me.

Flashback  
I woke to darkness. I was trapped in a box and couldn't get out. I started to scream, but I had a feeling that no one could hear me. I knew it, I was underground, buried, thought to be dead. I started to cry and I began to scrap my nails against the coffin until they bled. I started to panic, but then calmed myself down. I used my chakra to bang against the top. It was just so dark and I was just so scared. That was the first night I woke from my coma and the last night I ever cried myself to sleep.

Back to Present

I woke drenched in sweat and screaming. Biki was nexted to me staring. I turned my head away from her and stared at the wall. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked. She replied, "Well, first of all, I wanna know why you have been so cold towards us and second, since you are our mission, we have to take you the Hokage." I nodded, fair enough. "Fine, to be honest, I don't know why I'm acting this way. Maybe it's because I've been so afraid and when I finally found you I just got angry. I mean, how would you feel if your sister had put you in the ground?" Biki nodded her head. "Biki, Han, Kiba, Kankuro, I'm...sorry." They all looked at me confused and I closed my eyes trying to hold back my tears, "You don't need me alive, do you? You're all happy. I serve no more purpose in this world. I guess I just tell the Hokage when you're suppose to be killed and then go die, again."

Biki's P.O.V.

I shook my head, "No Kiri. We need you. I need you." Kiri looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh sister," She whispered. She pulled me close and embraced me tightly. I had no idea how much we truly missed each other. Soon tears started to come out of my eyes as well. "Now, let's save you." Kiri said.


	13. Healing the Heart

Recap  
"Let's save you." Kiri said smiling.

Story Continues

Biki's P.O.V.

I nodded and began to tend to her wounds after showing the guys the door. Kankuro wanted to talk to Kiri, but I wouldn't have it. He would just have to wait until after she was healed. A green light emitted from my hands and under them my bloodied sister began to heal slightly. Over the years I became quite good and was even offered to be a medic ninja, but turned it down. I imagined it must've been very painful for Kiri and as I looked in her eyes all I could see was pain and sadness. She let out a groan in agony, but after that she remained silent. I was a little worried and asked her, "Kiri, are you okay?" She nodded and gave me an unconvincing smile. I could tell she was hurt physically and emotionally. It was much understandable and I didn't blame her for it.

Kiri's P.O.V.

I gave Biki an unconvincing smile and sighed. Everything hurt and I was just so very tired. I felt an intense wave of heat and everything began to turn black.

Biki's P.O.V.

The next thing I knew, Kiri was unconcious. I'd healed her wounds for the most part, but I still thought it best that the hokage have a look at her. She had to see her anyways so I guess it didn't matter. I left Kiri's side and stood in the middle of our tent. (Yes, it is really big. Lolz.) The place was a disaster, but I wasn't much of a cleaner. I sighed and waved the thought of cleaning away. I felt as lazy as Shikamaru and that was just horrible. I at least cleaned up Kiri's blood and then waved Kankuro in. I walked outside and sat next to Han and Kiba. Han sighed, "As Shikamaru would put it, Kiri sure is troublesome." 

Kiri's P.O.V.

I looked up to see Kankuro's dark eyes looking down at me. His gaze softened and he caressed his hand on my cheek. I leaned toward his hand and he flipped it around. Kankuro now had my face cupped in his hands. He kissed me gently and then more fiercely. I kissed back with equal intensity and he rolled on the mat next to me, never breaking the kiss. When we finally released, we were out of breath. I smiled and he smiled back. "Kiri, tell me, do you love me?"

Story continues later!


	14. Love Grows

Recap

When we finally released, we were out of breath. I smiled and he smiled back. "Kiri, tell me, do you love me?"

Story Continues

Kiri's P.O.V.

My eyes widened and then I smiled. I nodded and said,"Yes Kankuro, I think I do love you." He grinned and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me again. Biki walked in the doorway and cleared her throat. I blushed about 50 shades of red and she glared at Kankuro. "You, out! I want to talk to my sister alone!" She yelled at him. He jumped up and smiled at me before leaving the tent. "So, Kiri, who was the angel I saw next to Mother when I thought you died?" I sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, but since you did I guess you have a right to know. She is our older sister. She died many years before we were born and I guess no one thought to tell us. I found that out when I went in my coma. Her name is Kyokoto, by the way." Biki looked amazed and then nodded. She sat down next to me and her eyes began to soften and tears came after. I hugged my sister with every ounce of energy I could muster; I missed her so bad. Biki and I stayed that way for awhile until she finally pulled away. She wiped away her tears and smiled, "Kiri, don't get too serious with Kankuro, yet. We still have to kill Orochimaru because he, of course, wants to kill me." I nodded and smiled back. Then I became very confused. How did she know that Orochimaru wanted her dead? I hadn't told her that it was him yet and that made me look at Biki with an intense look of bewilderment. She laughed and winked at me. I laughed back; it had been awhile since she read my mind like we used to do.

Biki's P.O.V. 

I winked at Kiri as I walked out the door. She looked so confused and then started to laugh along with me. I was hoping it wouldn't take too long for her to catch on and, of course, it didn't. I sat next to Kiba and he wrapped his arms around me. I petted Akamaru and fell asleep soon after on Kiba's shoulder.

FFW to morning

I woke up to see that Kankuro was nowhere to be found. Everyone was still asleep seeing as it must have been about 3 a.m. I glanced around and then I noticed Kiri's tent. I snorted, she and him must be together.

Kiri's P.O.V.

It was about 4 a.m. when I woke up to see that Kankuro was now sleeping next to me. I wondered how he got there, but decided to take the chance to watch him innocently sleep. He looked so handsome even in the darkness. I kissed his forehead and continued to watch him sleep for about an hour.

He woke up and smiled slightly seeing that I was watching him joyfully. Our perfect moment was ruined when Biki ran in the tent with an injury to her head. "Kiri! We have to get out of here now!" She yelled. I glanced out the door and saw smoke. Han, Kiba, and Akamaru were fighting off...

OH SNAPS! lolz chapter 15 out soon!


	15. Fighting For Friends

Recap

I looked out the tent to see Han, Kiba, and Akamaru fighting...

Story Continues

I looked out the tent to see Han, Kiba, and Akamaru fighting none other than Orochimaru's ninja's. My eyes went wide and I looked to Kankuro. "Kankuro, take Biki and get out of here! Protect her with your life and don't even think about arguing!" I yelled. He nodded, "But-" I screamed, "NO BUTS! Just go!" Kankuro hesitated, but then nodded. Biki looked as though she was going to protest, but Kankuro didn't give her enough time. He put her over his shoulder with her screaming and jumped out of there. I smirked and pulled out the double swords I had behind my back. Show time! I thought.

I walked outside and stood in front of the leader of Orochimaru's puppets. He smirked back and tried to give me one punch. I dodged it with ease; the smirk never leaving my face. Teijustsu wasn't going to work on me no matter how strong it was. I could remember when we were in the village training and Lee invited me to fight. He was very surprised that I managed to dodge all his attacks, some with more trouble than others.

I held my swords up in the air, my arms making a V pose. "I call upon the power of the moonlight! Wolves may rain down upon the enemy!" I shouted. A blasts of moonlight so bright and hot that it began to melt my opponent's skin. He screamed in agony and jumped backward, trying to avoid the poisened light. I chuckled and then came at him with my swords in hand. He dodged my attack and tried to put it to his advantage, but I used teijutsu to easily evade him. I heard Akamaru screech in pain and I turned my head for just a second to see if he was alright when my enemy came at me and he did some word jutsu that made his face become clouded with tattoos. My eyes widened as I realized he was using his curse mark. My eyes narrowed as I stood up and prepared for the next strike. That's when I noticed his weak point and my opening. I flew toward his stomach and did a few quick jabs causing his muscles to tense and his body unable to move. He fell to the ground and began to laugh. "What do you find so funny?" I asked curiously. He shook his head, "What does Orochimaru want with a girl that flees from combat? I think you'll make a much better toy for him." He stood up and charged at me. I was so amazed at his ability to move that I didn't notice he was about to capture me. When I did, it was too late. He grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me over his shoulder.

"Let's retreat for now. If Orochimaru wants this cutie instead then we are okay, but if he still wants the worthless coward then we will have to come back. We couldn't have caught her today anyways." He told the others. As I struggled they nodded and jumped next to us. Kiba and Han tried to catch us, but didn't make it in time. I began to lose conciousness and as I did I faintly remember Han screaming my name. I tried to reply, but I was so weak and tired that I gave in to my sleep.

Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. CapturedAgain

Chapter 16Captured Again

Recap  
I began to lose conciousness as I heard Han yelled out my name.

Story Continues  
Han's P.O.V.  
I yelled Kiri's name as the enemies jumped out of sight. I was about to jump after her when Kiba stopped me. "What the hell are you doing? He's got my sister! I lost her for twelve years and I WON'T lose her again!" I yelled. He shook his head, "They are too strong. Did you see Kiri? She has gotten much stronger and I really don't think she used her full power. She seems to be much stronger than before and much stronger than any of us." My eyes widened and I flashed back to her fighting.

FLASHBACK  
She dodged his punch with ease and he looked quite surprised. I smirked she could beat anyone at teijustsu even Lee. She might have even been competition for Gai if she hadn't died first, well, died and came back to life. I watched as she used a strange wolf attack and poisened the light falling on the guy she was fighting. I stopped and stared in amazement, but then continued fighting.

BACK TO PRESENT  
Kiba was right; she fought with even less mercy than ever. Kiri was strong and could possibly be close to the Hokage's level if she really tried. I looked at Kiba and said the him, "Please, let's go back so we can create a plot to get my sister back." Kiba nodded and we headed back to the Hidden Leaf village.

Kiri's P.O.V.  
I woke up to a bright light, but then it died down. I realized it was nothing more than a hanging lamp and sat up to find my head pounding and myself in a strange room. I remembered that I had been taken to Orochimaru's headquarters in what seemed to be the Sound Village. The door to my right opened and a man with glasses and gray hair walked in. He smiled down upon me and put a glass of water on the table next to me with what appeared to be pain killers. I took a sip and noticed how dry my throat was and swollowed the pills. The man smiled again and said, "My name is Kabuto, nice to meet you Kiri!" I looked at him suspiciously, but then layed down again. "That's a good girl. Now stay here until I come and get you. Orochimaru will be wanting to see you soon." He turned and walked out the door. I stared at the closed door until I fell into a deep sleep. 

Top of Form 1

FFW to a few hours later  
I awoke to the sound of yelling and fighting. My head hurt somewhat, but I got up anyways. I opened the door to see a bunch of freaky looking guys fighting off Orochimaru's men. They all had strange cloaks on and were fighting as if they were enjoying themselves. One jumped behind me and grabbed me up. They all jumped outside and began to hop to on tree branches one with me in hand. 

They stopped when they were sure we were safe by a river we were traveling next to and asked me if I'd like to join the Akatsuki. I stared at them and they just smirked back. One with bags under his eyes handed me some clothes and took me to the river by my arm. He threw me in the river and told me to wash up and get dressed. I nodded as he turned around and began to undress.

I climbed out of the river clean and brushed my hair with my hands. I sat down inbetween Itachi and Deidara, but Itachi didn't glance at me once. I layed down and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

Chapter 17 coming out next!


	17. Good Gone Bad

Recap

Itachi didn't look at me once until I fell asleep. Afterwords, who knows how much he looked at.

Story Continues

I awoke at what seemed to be four a.m. on someone's shoulder. Confused, I struggled until the person dropped me. I looked up to see that Itachi was standing above me with narrowed eyes. (-.-) I looked down and then stood up and followed the group. We walked in silence for about three hours and then took a break. "I'm hungry-un" Deidara complained. I giggled a little as I heard his stomach growl, then mine did too. We both laughed until we saw Kisame and Itachi glaring at us like we were stupid and making too much noise. Deidara stood up and said that he would get some food for breakfast and walked off with Tobi at his side. I sighed as I looked at Kisame and Itachi looking so very mean and grumpy. I didn't really feel too bad about joining the Akatsuki, I mean, as long as I could become stronger and Orochimaru was after me and not Biki, then what reason did I have to decline? Kisame stood up and said to no one in particular, "I'm getting fire wood so Deidara can cook our food. Itachi watch Kiri." Itachi nodded and Kisame walked away. I looked at Itachi and smiled,"So, what do you do for fun around here?" He looked at me strangely and pointed to a small village. "Kill," He stated simply. I nodded and looked in his eyes; they were so dark that it seemed so easy to fall into them. I quickly ended the gaze we shared and looked back toward the ground. I loved Kankuro. That was it. I loved Kankuro not...Itachi,right? I quickly shook off the thought of loving Itachi and waited for Deidara to return.

Kisame returned before Deidara and started to create a fire. I helped him with my newly found elemental power, fire. I had already mastered light and earth, now I had fire. Water, ice, and darkness still needed to be found and then I'd control all of the elements. I smirked at the thought and continued to build up the fire to a reasonable height. Just in time, Deidara and Tobi came back with fish, a deer, and a rabbit in hand. I looked disgusted at the thought of _that _being our food, but then remembered all the disgusting things _I'd _aten just to survive. I glanced down at my healed skin and sighed. I hated looking down at my perfect skin knowing that there wasn't any more proof that I'd done what I'd done. At least when I had my wounds I could feel like everyone knew and thought of me as disgusting for denying the God that supposedly came to save me from this world, but now I just felt guilty for having been treated like a normal person even though I did such a sin as to come back from the dead and become evil. I sighed a long heavy sigh. "Kiri what'swrong-un ?" Deidara asked me. I shook my head and smiled at him, "Nothing. Nothing at all." I watched as they looked away from me and dropped my act. How could I respond to such a question when really everything was wrong? I put my fake smile back on and joined the others for our "feast". We ate our food, which tasted quite good actually, and headed back onto the road to the Akatsuki hideout where I'm assuming there leader would be.

A little whiles later I glanced over at Itachi who seemed deep in thought. He suddenly looked up into my eyes and just stared as we hopped along on the trees. His eyes were so deep I felt myself being almost hypnotized by them. We gazed into each others eyes until Deidara yelled from in front, "We're here-un!" We both looked forward to see the hideout and jumped down onto the ground. Tobi opened the door for us as Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and I walked in. I looked around in amazement at the hideout.

Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. Leader and Itachi

Recap

I walked into the Akatsuki hideout and looked around in amazement

Story Continues

Itachi grabbed me by the arm and took me to the "boss" room. "This is leader's room, his name is Pein, but I suggest you call him leader." He told me. I nodded and he released my arm as we stopped in front of a door. I knocked when Itachi walked away and the door opened. I looked in to see a man with the same cloak sitting in a chair by a desk looking out a window. He turned around and saw me. "Hello Kiri, it is a pleasure to have you with us today." He said smirking. I nodded nervously. So this was their leader, huh? He motioned me over, "So, will you join us?" I looked at him and replied, "Yes, Leader." Leader turned back around and I could barely tell that he was smiling at this. "I guess we can put you with Itachi and Kisame. They seem to have fun with you, Kiri." I nodded and was beginning to wonder how he knew so much about me. I shook it off. It was Leader after all; he knows everything about everyone and he has a right to. Leader didn't talk so I decided to take my leave. I turned and bowed before leaving the room. As I opened the door I saw he faces of Tobi and Deidara waiting with Kisame in the kitchen and Itachi leaning against a wall. I smiled at Deidara and Tobi and then walked to Itachi. "I'm now working with you and Kisame." I stated. His brow went up for only a second and then shot back down. He nodded and I walked to the couch. "Oh, I figured you should have the room inbetween Itachi and Kisame since they are your new "friends-un" Deidara told me. I smiled and nodded as Kisame told me, "We don't have anything else to do today so you can go rest in your room." I thanked them all and walked to my room sighing peacfully. I layed down on my soft bed and closed my eyes. To my surprise, I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke at about 2 a.m. realizing that it was a full moon. I climbed on top of the roof and gazed at the moon. I recalled what had happened between Kankuro and I on the night of the first full moon at Konoha and looked down. The moon seemed to bring back sad memories tonight and I was having a hard time bearing it. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, Itachi showed up. "Yes?" I asked him. He jumped on the roof and stood above me. I looked into his dark, black eyes and began to be mystified by them. I suddenly realized what I was doing and quickly looked down. Itachi kneeled down next to me and whispered, "I would like to train you. You are not strong enough yet to be with Kisame and I, but if Leader insists then it can't be helped." I nodded and he stood back up and then jumped away. When I was sure he was gone I turned into my wolf form and howled at the amazingly close moon. It was different than Konoha; it was clear and beautiful here while there it was far and clouded. I layed down on the roof and fell asleep under the stars.

Chapter 19 coming soon!


	19. Not Going Back

Chapter 19:

I awoke staring into the eyes of Deidara and jumped back in surprising, hitting my head on the roof.

"Ow..." I muttered when I realized that the roof was behind my head.

Deidara laughed and helped me up. I stretched and jumped down on the soft ground below and Deidara followed. We jumped into my room from my window and walked out the door.

"So, what is it that you woke me up for?" I asked Deidara suspiciously. He pointed at half of a person sticking through the ceiling. My eyes widened in response and I gasped.

"Tobi not a very good boy to be doing this..." Tobi said from above us. I looked at Deidara who was chuckling at the sight of me as confused as ever and Tobi stuck in the ceiling.

"H-how?" I barely managed to get out. Tobi sighed and Deidara smiled a large smile.

"Well, we were up there and when I placed one of my pretty bomb birds on the ground and they exploded, Tobi came to see-un. Then, he fell right in the hole I made and fell through to here-un." Deidara told me calmly. I nodded and started to think of ways to yank him out. Eventually I decided the best way was to just yank him from the bottom and move out of the way as quickly as possible. So, I motioned to Deidara to grab his legs and pull. We yanked Tobi down and barely managed to get away before he fell. Soon we were all on the floor laughing and Itachi came in and stared at us. We shut up and he rolled his eyes and left the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked. Deidara shook his head, "Yeah, he's always that way-un." I nodded and helped Deidara and Tobi up; as I hoisted Deidara up I felt his mouths on his hands begin to tickle me and I laughed. Deidara looked bewildered, but then realized that their tounges were rubbing against my hand and he began to laugh as well. Before long the two of us were on the floor again laughing. Tobi shook his head and walked out of the hallway and after a brief final chuckle, Deidara and I parted ways. I headed for the kitchen and pulled out some ice cream which I began to eat straight out of the box with a giant spoon the size of my palm.

"May I ask what you are doing?" A voice called from behind me.

"I suppose you could say I'm eating, but that would be too hard for you now wouldn't it?" I said to the unknown person. Before I realized what was happening, Itachi was in front of me smirking, pushing me against the counter. His face was surprisingly close to mine and I blushed at my thoughts that were racing through my head. His smirk turned to a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"Best that you watch who your talking to." Itachi told me. He then walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. I coughed some and began to wonder if I had a cold. I coughed even more now and blood began to come with it. I looked up as I heard glass shattering and saw none other than Kankuro standing in front of me. I crouched down in pain and clutched my Akatsuki cloak. Kankuro put his hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away. For some strange reason, I didn't want to be with Kankuro; I wanted to stay with the Akatsuki and be happy with them. Naruto entered the room and told Kankuro to hurry up.

"We have to get going! Grab Kiri and lets go! We can't hold them back much longer!" Naruto told him. Kankuro nodded and went to grab me, but I bit him leaving blood stained teeth marks on his clothes. His eyes widened at my betrayal and he began to back away. I narrowed my eyes as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes Kankuro, I don't want that life anymore." I stated simply. Naruto's eyes widened, but he then came to his senses. He tried to grab me, but as he did Itachi stood in front of me and smacked his hand. Sasuke bursted in the room obviously after Itachi who just stood there smirking at everyones face.

"They are too much! We must retreat! But don't worry Kiri! We'll be back for you!" Naruto yelled in his annoying voice. They all retreated and I stood up dispite the pain that shot up my body. Itachi looked at me and carried me to my room. He opened the door and set me on the bed and then shut the door. Moments later Deidara and Tobi came to my side and cared for me until I eventually fell in a deep sleep.

-Dream-

I was running fast, but I couldn't get away. Everything and everyone began to chase me and I couldn't escape. Everything turned pitch black and all I could hear were twisted laughs and screams. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I banged my fist to the floor and tears started to flow. Before I knew it I was literally drowning in my tears, but I couldn't stop crying. I yelled several times, but no one could hear me.

-End Dream-

I awoke in a sweat and screaming. Deidara woke from his slumber in the chair next to my bed and his eyes then looked a little more awake when he saw I was up. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright-un." He told me.

(Author's Random Talk)

Anyone else wonder how the Akatsuki got their cloaks? I mean they can't just walk into JoAnne Fabrics and ask them to design a cloak for them. They have to have someone make them, but who?!?! Is there a villian Kmart where villians shop? Is that where they also get their food? I'm so confused lolz.


	20. Author's Note

THIS IS THE TIME SKIP! Enjoy the story!


	21. Tears Express It All

Chapter 20 Tears Express It All

2 Years Later

Kiri jumped down from the roof and headed into the hideout. She could already tell that everyone but Itachi and herself was in bed. She walked into the sitting room to see Itachi reading a book and she nodded approvingly. Itachi had become somewhat of a brother figure as did Deidara and Tobi. Leader was always ruining her fun though and sending her on missions with Sushi-Same, or Kisame. She had nicknames for everyone, Mom for Leader, Sushi-Same for Kisame, Tobi and Deidara were the Bomb Squad, and Itachi was Mr. Grumpy Face. They all were like family now and she wasn't afraid to show her true colors. Kiri could always show her shine with Han and Biki, but no one else ha gotten close to her. She was 26 now and she felt so old. Kiri sighed and Itachi looked up at her. "What?" He asked. Kiri shook her head and sat next to him. Itachi ignored her presence and continued to read. Sure enough, she began to space out as her mind drifted back to two familiar names.

Day Dream----

A young Kiri and Biki giggled as they watched Han eat the mud pies they made for Biki's birthday. He was stupid enough to tell Biki that he'd do anything she wanted for her birthday since they had no money. The three were only seven and had been on their own for only a couple months and hated it so much. They wanted to go back to the village hidden in the moonlight so bad, but they had been banned. At that time though, all that mattered was just being together. Sure they missed everyone, but their only true wish was to be a family again. This was their time to have fun and forget about all their worries; and for a moment, they did.

End Day Dream------

Kiri felt a tear fall from her eye and she brushed it off. Itachi looked at her confused and he stood up like she had a disease. She laughed and rolled her eyes and then said, "Listen Mr. Grumpy Face, I have no disease. This is called crying. C-R-Y-I-N-G." Itachi rolled his eyes back at the mocking Kiri and sat down. Kiri went to her room and layed on her bed thinking of everyone she left behind. _By now, they probably hate me. I deserve it too. I left them to be with people I didn't even know. I told Kankuro I loved him and now I betrayed him. I have to see them again, though. Even if they don't see me. I want to make sure they're happy. No. I HAD to make sure they were happy. _Kiri thought. Tears started to flow harder when she heard someone come into the room. "I heard crying, yeah. Is everything alright-un?" Someone asked Kiri. She immediately knew it was Diedara and she looked up at him with sad eyes. He looked shock at the way she looked at him. He'd never seen such hurting, agonized, tortured, eyes. Deidara stepped forward, "Why do you look so heartbroken Kiri?" Kiri looked up at him teary-eyed and said, "Deidara!" She clutched his arm and he sat down next to her and pulled her next to him. "Please, what happened. From the beginning." Deidara said. Kiri nodded and told hi everything from how she felt to what she wanted to do about it. He simply nodded as she talked and when she finished he said, "Ask Itachi if he'll come. His brother's there so you have to watch out, but knowing that, he will probably want to go even if he is forced to watch him only from a distance." Kiri nodded and wiped away her tears. She stood up and smiled at Deidara before walking out the door saying, "Oh Mr. Grumpy Face!"

(Author's Random Talk)

I swear I almost cried writing this. I don't know why, but this one just made me so sad especially during the flashback/ daydream. I feel so connected with Kiri because I based her off of myself and Biki off of my friend. Han came mostly with my imagination, but still. There is a deep connection between the characters and I and whenever Kiri cries or feels sad, I do as well. I will tell you that the next chapter is overall okay.


	22. To Konoha We Go!

Chapter 21To Konoha We Go

Itachi and I ditched their cloaks at a market before dying their hair and getting contacts. I had dyed hair blue and had blue contacts while Itachi dyed his red with green eyes. We walked the rest of the way to Konoha.

Kiri

"Tachi! How much longer?" I asked him wining. He sighed and looked at our surroundings.

"Um, about five minutes I guess and you can't call me by my name. Are you stupid?" He asked irratated. I sighed and we contiuned to walk until I stopped dead in my tracks. He look at me and his eyes widened.

"Kiri, what's wrong?"

"I...got...THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOU!" Itachi rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh come on! We can't tell anyone our real names so your name is now Sassy!" Itachi went O.o and punched me right in the stomach. I coughed and laughed at the same time and he just turned and began walking.

I caught up with him and said, "Okay, so now I'm Ami!" Itachi wouldn't stop for me and eventually we reached the gates and I saw the guards. I straightened up my posture and gave them a friendly smile. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at the ground as if giving me permission to answer.

"We wanted to visit some old friends! See, when we were little we were sent out because our family banned us and now we want to visit." I said just a little too perkily. I smiled a giant smile and they opened the gates to let us in, avoiding my gaze. As soon as we got in I dropped my act and when we were sure no one was watching, we hopped into the shadows.

"So, where do you think your brother is?" I asked Itachi. He pointed to a house in the distance and I nodded. I'd heard the story about how Itachi killed everyone in his clan except his brother from Sushi-Same, but I didn't dare bring it up to 'Tachi. I figured it was a sore subject and from what I saw, it was. Itachi began to walk and when he noticed I was following, he stopped.

"What? Why are you following me?" I looked down and back up at him. "I have to. We can't get seperated because if I lose you, who knows when we'll meet each other again. Not to mention that I shouldn't leave you alone with your brother." He sighed and nodded, I followed him until we got to the end of the alleyway when I stopped him.

"What now? And it better not be something stupid." Itachi asked me. I nodded and looked at him.

"Someone's coming. I think it's your brother and his team. We better hide." I told him. Itachi nodded and we hid our chakra and stood in the shadows, hoping they'd walk right past us.


	23. Fun and Games

Chapter 22Fun and Games

(Author's Note: In my story Sasuke will NOT be leaving. I hated that part of Naruto so I will NOT add it. If you don't like it then go to a different story because I just so happen to like the elmo kid!)

Itachi and I were hiding our extreme chakra amount as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked up the alley. I saw Itachi smile, no, it was a smirk, and look down at me. I nodded as we silently formed a plan. We weren't really planning to attack them, just have a little fun. I was very happy that Mr. Grumpy Face was in a good mood which was very rare. I was determinded to take advantage of his okay mood at any cost and so we then stepped into the team 7's members' view.

"Move." Sasuke ordered coldly. I almost burst into laughter, but as soon as Itachi glared at me I immediately shut up. I looked at Itachi and he nodded as the members came to a halt. I smiled really big and ran over to Sasuke, knocking down Naruto and Sakura in the process.

"Oh my husband! I missed you so! With this horrible war going on I haven't seen you in almost twelve months!" I shouted as I embraced him and he pushed away. Before long we were both on our feet and I shot a bewildered look at Sasuke, trying not to laugh and seeing Itachi, amazingly, having the same problem. Then I widened my eyes and bowed before him.

"I'm sooooo sorry! I must have mistaken you for someone else! See, the person I'm married to looks strangely like you, but he's older. He told me to meet him here. I think his name was Itachi-" Sasuke's eyes widened and before I finished he was pinning me down asking me questions. Sakura and Naruto were both shocked, but were looking at Itachi instead. I managed to get Sasuke off and finished my sentence.

"I was going to say that it wasn't his name and that I must've got it wrong. See, his name is sorta like Itachi which is a fairly strange name and I have no idea how I came up with it," I chuckled at that and sensed Itachi's faint glare, "Anyways, my point is his name is Italime and we had an arranged marriage. Unfortunely I'm not good with names. Oh well! Oh, and I see your teammates are eyeing my friend." Sasuke was staring at me strangely because I hadn't taken one breath since I began that sentence. I smiled at him and turned to his teammates.

"I'm Ami and this is Ludwig, he's my step-brother! What are your names?" I asked. Obviously, I already knew their names, but I couldn't let them know I was Kiri or else Itachi and I would definetly be done for. We were both very strong and sometimes I was known to be as strong as him, maybe even stronger. Han and Biki were my main interest now so I had to hurry and get the conversation over with.

Sasuke sighed and said, "I'm Sasuke, this is-"

He was cut off by the ever annoying,"Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage!!"

Sasuke sighed again and Sakura stepped up, "I'm Sakura. And that's MY Sasuke!"

I laughed and Sakura glared at me. I then gave Sasuke a sympathetic look and gave Itachi a smile and he returned it with a glare. I guessed that Mr. Grumpy Face didn't exactly like being called Ludwig, but I really didn't care, now did I? I turned to Itachi and we were going to leave when Itachi turned around.

"I hear your an Uchiha." My eyes widened and I wondered why Itachi would say a stupid thing like that. Sasuke narrowed (-.-) his eyes and began to stare at us suspiciously. He then slowly nodded and I looked at my "step-brother" wondering what exactly he was planning on doing.

"Well, I hear someone with the same last name is pretty tough, but from what I can see, you don't seem very strong. Then again, looks don't really count. My step-sister here, fought against a boy named Itachi a while ago and won causing much damage to him. She is stronger than she seems."

I looked at Itachi and he seemed really pissed since Sasuke had been so kind to me. What was his problem? It's not like I would leave the Akatsuki for _him. _Or maybe Itachi thought I'd leave...him? I shook it off and looked at Itachi for permission to release my chakra. I was holding it for very long and I was getting tired. From what it looked like, our cover was blown anyways. I released my chakra and as soon as I did Naruto and Sakura fell backwards. Sasuke's eyes widened and he began to stumble back as well.

"Who the hell _are _you guys?" Sasuke mumbled and Itachi smirked and then nodded. I turned my eyes back to their original color, a beige brown. I smiled and looked at Itachi who turned his eyes black and he smirked back. I was hoping for a smile, but I knew I'd never recieve one of those. Anyways, by now Sasuke had gotten the frightened teammates on their feet and in their fighting stance.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you?" Sasuke asked seriously.

I laughed and said, "Me? I'm Kiri Imuya and this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he narrowed them once again.

"So, is it really true you beat my brother?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded and he smirked.

"Well, if that's true then I wonder how my brother got so weak." Naruto looked very frightened and so did Sakura.

"Sasuke! You know Kiri was strong before and now she's even strong enough to beat Itachi! We can't find this alone Sasuke!" Sakura warned, but Sasuke ignored them. He got into fighting stance, but as he did I smirked and walked away dragging 'Tachi with me.

"You got to see your brother and now I want to see my sister and cousin before we get arrested or worse." I told him. He nodded and we set off to my old house.


	24. Remember

Chapter 23 Remember...

We arrived at my old house and I stopped right in the alleyway before. There were boxes of Girl Scout Cookies in a trash bin and I got the most brilliant idea. I grabbed them and told Itachi to stay back and watch. He nodded, but I could tell that for once in his life he was geniunly (sp?) confused.

"Just watch baka." I told him and, as pissed as he was for the insult, he just nodded. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Han answered and I stiffled (don't know if that's a real word, but if it is I know it's spelled wrong. It means to like try and keep herself from )a laugh. I asked him if he wanted to buy some cookies and he shook his head and closed the door. I sighed and walked away, taking no notice that 'Tachi had left and was probably out stalking Sasuke. I just felt so depressed suddenly and I took to the shadows.

I jumped in a high tree a while away from any people so I could be alone. There was a small house a bit aways, but it didn't bother me. It looked so peaceful with a little girl and dog running around. The girl was about seven and it made me smile seeing her giggle happily. A man came out that looked like her father and soon the mother came out too. They all were playing happily and a felt a small tear form until it finally fell. I lifted my head up and began to sing.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Third Person P.O.V.

A soft sound could be heard through the Imuya household and through the Inuzuka home. Lila stopped playing as well as Akamaru and her parents. Everyone in their town lifted their heads and silence fell upon the city as everyone tried to listen to the sad song that blew through the wind. It seemed as if the angels in heaven were mourning with such a lonely song. Before long everyone had forgotten of the melancholy song that once filled the air except one person. Biki stood up and closed her eyes. She listened to the lyrics before she too walked away as if the song never was truly there.

The singer of the song closed her eyes and cried so hard she felt that no tears would be left by the time she finished. Kirisame stood up and watched as her family members left their listening spots and walked away. She quick stepped to he kitchen of the house she watched and quickly wrote a note and then quick stepped back to her tree. Another tear fell as the rain started to pour.

"What have I done? I didn't deserve to live. I'm so sorry..." The singer closed her eyes and purposely fell down the tree which appeared to be about 60 stories high and as she hit the ground her body disentergrated. (sp?)

In the distance a faint cry could be heard, "KIRI NOOO!!" It was too late for the finder of the note Kiri had left to do anything. Her sister was dead and this time, for good.

_Biki, you may be wondering why I betrayed you so long ago so I'll tell you. I didn't want you hurt because of me. I wanted to get strong to protect you, but I only hurt you. Please, don't mourn for me as I die. I won't come back so you don't have to feel the same pain again. Tell Han I was the cookie seller as well as the singer who sung that song you all heard. I'm sorry, but this is __**my**__ ninja way. Just like we said when we were young and naive, we will chose our paths and even when we are seperated we shall always remember to follow only our ninja way. _

(Author's Note:) Sorry for the depressing ending, but in the end I knew it would have to be this way. To be honest, this was totally unplanned and I was expecting for them all to come out alive and when Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto came out from the village gates as the trio was leaving I wanted them to ask them why and Kiri answer, "Beacuse, it is our ninja way." But then I decided against it because I began to think of how Biki had a family to tend to and couldn't just get up and walk away. So, sorry if you're unsatisfied, but that is the end and there will be no sequel. I will however, now continue my Curse of the Dead finally.


End file.
